Mech Rush
Mech Rush is a Brain Buster in Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time (GMXX Version), and is exclusive to Far Future. It is in a Special Delivery format. In this Brain Buster, the player must battle multiple mini-bosses, one after another. After each mini-boss is defeated, the plants already planted stay in their positions on the lawn. All mini-boss waves must be completed to beat the level. Levels There are 4 Mech Rush levels in Far Future: The Tutorial, and the other 3, which are locked behind a Key Gate. *Tutorial (Far Future Day 11) -Plants: Red and Green Power Tiles, Repeater, Dandelion, Laser Bean, Citron, Wall-nut. -Zombies: Zombie Boss Bot, Zombie Blaster Bot, Future Zombie, Future Conehead, Future Buckethead, Future Flag Zombie, Bug Bot Imp. -Flags: 2 -Reward: Infi-nut *Mech Rush I -Plants: Bloomerang, Bonk Choy, Citron, Infi-nut, Melon-pult. -Zombies: Zombie Blaster Bot, Zombie Sniper Bot, Future Zombie, Future Conehead, Future Buckethead, Future Flag Zombie, Jetpack Zombie, Robo-cone Zombie. -Flags: 2 -Reward: Coin Bag *Mech Rush II -Plants: Laser Bean, Bloomerang, Wall-nut, Repeater, Jalapeno. -Zombies: Zombie Sniper Bot, Zombie Freeze Bot, Zombie Char Bot, Future Zombie, Future Conehead, Future Buckethead, Future Flag Zombie, Bug Bot Imp, Robo-cone Zombie, Mecha-football Zombie. -Flags: 3 -Reward: Coin Bag *Mech Rush III -Plants: Iceberg Lettuce, Pea Pod, Citron, Tile Turnip, Threepeater. -Zombies: Zombie Char Bot, Zombie Shocker Bot, Zombie Slicer Bot, Zombie Boss Bot Omega, Future Zombie, Future Conehead, Future Buckethead, Future Flag Zombie, Robo-cone Zombie, Bug Bot Imp, Gargantuar Prime, Mecha-football Zombie. -Flags: 4 -Reward: Coin Bag, Starfruit Boss Bots The Boss Bots are the mini-bosses of this brain buster. Their health bars are located above them, and they summon zombies from the right of the screen. There's a total of 8 boss bots. *Zombie Boss Bot (Appears in Tutorial) Fires missiles at random plants. *Zombie Blaster Bot (Appears in Tutorial and Mech Rush I) Fires missiles at random plants, can blast a wildfire of bullets to damage plants on screen. *Zombie Sniper Bot (Appears in Mech Rush I and Mech Rush II) Fires missiles at random plants, can instant kill the strongest plants on screen. *Zombie Freeze Bot (Appears in Mech Rush II) Fires missiles at random plants, can temporarily freeze plants in a 3x3 area. *Zombie Char Bot (Appears in Mech Rush II and Mech Rush III) Fires missiles at random plants, can burn lanes of plants. *Zombie Shocker Bot (Appears in Mech Rush III and Modern Day - Day 33) Fires missiles at random plants, shoots bolts that can stun plants and hit multiple plants at once. *Zombie Slicer Bot (Appears in Mech Rush III and Modern Day - Day 33) Fires missiles at random plants, can destroy rows of plants. *Zombie Boss Bot Omega (Appears in Mech Rush III, Modern Day - Day 31, and Modern Day - Day 33) Fires a barrage of missiles at random plants, can disable Power Tiles, can create bombs that absorb damage and explode when destroyed, killing plants around them. Trivia *These levels are similar to Survival Mode From the original Plants vs Zombies. *A Zombie Shocker Bot, Zombie Slicer Bot, and Zombie Boss Bot Omega appear in Modern Day on Day 33. **A Zombie Boss Bot Omega also appears on Modern Day - Day 31. **This is the only time Boss Bots appear outside of the Mech Rush brain buster.